


Dancing

by AnnieOakley



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieOakley/pseuds/AnnieOakley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love for Amanda Blake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real person fiction. Be advised it is rated Mature and is slash.

AB  
Jeannie was on her knees tending to one of my cheetahs who had been limping on a sore paw. She gently removed a thorn and bandaged the paw. I never saw anyone get on so well with my wild cats before, not even my ex-husband. Jeannie is a beautiful person, vivacious and kind, with a gift for animals that borders on the mystic. I also noticed her sparkling green eyes and wavy chestnut locks that fell just past her shoulders hitting the top of voluptuous breasts. As I took in the sight of her small waist which looked tiny in comparison to very full hips, I began to wonder what it would be like to be more than friends. Knowing we had a lot of work to finish I shook myself back to the task at hand. I have one hell of a menagerie to feed and clean up after. Three hours later we were hot and exhausted as we headed for the car. “Thank you Jeannie for coming with me. I didn’t want to face Frank alone today. I didn’t want to fight. You saw how much he was drinking. I’m tired of being hurt.”  
“I understand Mandy and I’m always happy to help.” Jeannie touched my arm gently when she spoke and I felt a tingly warmth. She communicated so much with so few words. We ordered takeout and went back to my house to shower and eat. I was happy Jeannie was staying for the weekend we always have fun together and she is so easy to talk with, and I had been so lonely. After dinner we sat on my bed talking.  
“Mandy,” Jeannie began “why do men think if they touch us we’ll fall in love? Do they have no idea how icky it feels to be hugged, patted, or groped by someone you don’t love and aren’t attracted to?”  
“Honey, I have no idea, they must not know or care. Why is TJ bothering you again?”  
“Constantly, it borders on harassment. I know its my fault for being flirtatious in the beginning, but I swear all I wanted was a date not an ongoing string of ever intensifying sexual innuendos and physical touch with someone I barely know. Whatever I thought I saw in him at first he sickens me now.”  
“Jeannie, I had no idea it was that bad. There really has to be another job out there for you, you have so many talents and besides you deserve something better, something you like doing.”  
We said goodnight then and Jeannie left to sleep in the guest bedroom.  
JN  
After our busy Saturday, Mandy and I were being exceptionally lazy on Sunday. We slept late and then I made quiche for breakfast. Afterwards, we stretched out on the couch to watch television. I was still wearing silk boxers and a matching tank top and she was wearing an emerald caftan with a deep v-neck that gave me a tantalizing view of her heavily freckled cleavage. I wondered what she would think if she knew I was attracted to her. Amanda and I had been friends for a couple of years- we met in the hospital when I was recovering from a near fatal car accident and she had cancer surgery. Since then she had gone through a divorce and was now living alone. On that particular Sunday afternoon, I don’t remember what we were watching at the time, but the music was terrific and I said “oh that’s beautiful, music like that always makes me want to dance”  
“well come on honey, let’s dance” Mandy said standing.  
“oh” I blushed and quickly explained “I don’t actually know how to dance, it just looks fun is all”   
“It is fun, I’ll teach you, come on” Mandy said taking me by the hand. She turned off the television and switched on some of her own music. Mandy put her arms around me and I followed her lead. Before I knew it I was really dancing. “This is wonderful” I whispered “you know I - I think” I struggled with the words.   
“Yes honey?”  
“I’ve always thought you’re so beautiful I could kiss you” as soon as I said it Mandy stopped dancing and I was sure I had made a horrible mistake, she would probably hate me. To my surprise she stepped back and gently cupped my face in her hands and kissed me softly on the lips taking my breath away. I stood there speechless and she said “Why didn’t you say something? You are beautiful too sweetheart I think we could make each other happy.” We kissed again and this time our tongues met in a dance slowly swirling and exploring each other. Mandy pulled me close and her hands roamed my body with confidence. I slid my hand slowly up her side and finally cupped her breast, absolutely amazed that this was happening. Mandy moaned in my mouth and gripped my bottom firmly. She whispered in my ear “Jeannie, let’s make love.” I whispered my agreement and Mandy took my hand and led me to her bed. “Lie back and get comfy” she told me and I did as I watched her retrieve a large phallic shaped toy from her dresser. Kneeling on the bed between my legs Mandy said “Sweetie I am going to f*** your brains out with this, then I want you to do me” and that is exactly what happened. Later, as we lay spooned together, Mandy kissed my neck and whispered “Sweetie, I love you, would you like to move in with me”  
“Oh Mandy, I love you too, yes I would love to live with you.” We’ve been together ever since.


End file.
